


Unaccustomed

by KitHourglass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, M/M, POV Ketch, Talking, season 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitHourglass/pseuds/KitHourglass
Summary: Ketch wasn't the same man he had been before, but he'd never call himself a good one. Til now, he thought Dean agreed.





	Unaccustomed

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I hated Ketch in season 12, I really love his development in this season. He has the potential to be an amazing friend to the Winchesters, and he's already an amazing character. I wrote this little thing because I had feelings about the last episode, and wanted to dive a little deeper in to Ketch's head.

It was a relief to be back in the bunker, there was so much more life, more vibrance in it. Even though he had always generally worn and surrounded himself with dark colors, Ketch found a strange comfort to see the rich colors of the bunker. 

For the moment at least, he was being treated as an ally. Those of them that knew the bunker were showing the tired people from the other world to rooms for rest. They would start perpetration for the fight tomorrow. There was a marked difference in how the Winchesters treated him, Ketch noticed. They didn't like him, certainly, but Dean had nodded for him to take a group to rooms when Ketch had looked questioningly at him. 

Ketch wasn't the same man he had been before, but he'd never call himself a good one. Certainly, he had helped Dean, he had partnered with Charlie to save others, yes he was trying to redeem himself, but Ketch was smart enough to know he'd never do enough to make him a good man. Perhaps he just wasn't built that way.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," He tells the older man he's shown to a room, getting out another couple blankets when he sees the man shiver.

The man smiles at him, "Thank you, son," He says, and Ketch tries to return his smile. This man doesn't know of all the things he's done, that make him the worst kind of monster. Ketch had thought they were right at the time. He can still justify some of his actions. He's smart enough for that. He's also smart enough to realize some of them can't be justified. He did the things no one else could do. He thought that was his strength. 

Ketch feels eyes on the back of his head, can practically feel a Winchester glaring at him. "I'll be going then," He says to the other man, turning and leaving the room, closing the door behind him and regarding Dean Winchester. 

"I assure you, you don't have to watch me like a hawk, I'm not going to do anything." He's had this same conversation with Dean so many times, it might as well be scripted. To Ketch's surprise though, Dean goes off script.

The hunter waves his hand, as though dismissing Ketch's words. "I'm not trailing you or whatever. I was walking past, and I was surprised, is all." 

Ketch eyes him, echoing, "Surprised?" 

Dean jesters to the door where the old man rests. "You, being nice." 

It's a blow, and Ketch is surprised that it stings a little. He's gotten much worse from Dean after all. Still, Ketch knows he deserves it. He shrugs, merely saying, "I am capable of being kind, Dean." 

"Just unwilling?" 

"Unaccustomed." 

Dean snorts, looks away, but he doesn't leave. There's a few moments of silence then he steps forward, so they're toe to toe, almost as close as they were when Dean rescued him. "Seems to me you're getting a bit more accustomed to it." Dean says seriously. If Ketch were the type of man (like Dean) to stand with his mouth gaping open in shock, he might have done that now. He isn't though, so he only arches an eyebrow, asking "Dean Winchester, did you just complement me?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Dean answers, promptly. 

Ketch isn't going to let it go that easily though, so he says "Is that why you saved me back there?" 

"I would have done that for anyone," Dean tells him. "Don't think I like you."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Ketch repeats. He waits a moment, searching Dean's face. He knows he didn't imagine the care Dean had when he held him in his arms, when he helped him out. Maybe it's because Dean's a good man. Maybe he felt he owed Ketch something. Didn't matter, not really, and still he askes. "Why then?"

Dean opens his mouth, but Ketch shushes him, "Oh, I know all too well you're a good man, Dean. You'd help most anyone. But ever since we rescued Charlie, you've looked at me differently. I want to know why." 

The hunter doesn't answer, he turns to go, and turns back, right into Ketch's space. "You're trying to be a better person, Arthur, and I've learned that makes all the difference." He places his hands on either side of Ketch's face, and presses their lips together, so quickly Ketch doesn't have time to react. 

Dean pulls away, and leaves, for real this time, leaving Ketch to hear the echo of Dean's voice saying his given name, and pressing two fingers to his lips to feel the ghost of warmth.


End file.
